


#meow

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn’t even really mind the first time it happens. (Well, he never ends up minding, either, but if he were to mind, it should have been the first time that he woke up with a tiny black and white fuzzball kneading his chest with tiny prickle-claws.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#meow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : We don't own anything. No claim of knowledge or veracity is made towards anyone in the story and no aspersions or claims of character are to be inferred. We have no connection nor permissions from One Direction, X-Factor, Simon Cowell, SyCo Inc., Sony, ITV, or Columbia Records. No libel intended.

** #meow **

Josh doesn’t even really mind the first time it happens. (Well, he never ends up minding, either, but if he were to mind, it should have been the first time that he woke up with a tiny black and white fuzzball kneading his chest with tiny prickle-claws.)

But really, it’s pretty much fine, because George was cuddly as a person, too. At least he’s lighter when he’s a cat, even though he snores just as much. It isn’t all the time, either; George only turns when he’s deep, deep asleep, so they never have to worry about it happening onstage. Josh has tried to stay awake to watch, just because he’s curious – George swears that it doesn’t hurt, but Josh just can’t understand how it wouldn’t, since his heart and the marrows of his bones and his eyes and his tendons all have to shrink down tiny and then grow back again all in a night – but he hasn’t managed yet. He lies on his side and stares at George across the pushed-together hotel beds, ambient light slanted through the blinds across where George is curled up asleep, but he always dozes off before George is anything other than a peaceful, pretty boy with his head tucked into his arms. And when he wakes up again, George is a kitten, all black with white paws and a white breast and huge yellow eyes.

He’s a really cute kitten, is the other thing. Josh still isn’t sure whether George can understand human speech when he’s a cat (and George isn’t telling), but he follows Josh around so closely that if he stops short, George’s tiny head bumps into his heels and George topples over, tail flicking.

George is usually back to normal by the time Josh comes out of the bathroom from his shower. He sits on the bed and waves to Josh in his towel, gives him a secretive little smile, and disappears into the foggy bathroom to shower on his own.

It’s strange, the things that can become a necessary part of your routine. But over the twelve weeks that Union J are in London, kitten George becomes a – an integral part of Josh, he thinks. He scratches George’s fuzzy little head and rubs George’s furry belly, and he talks to George.

It’s easier to talk to him as a cat. Although he purrs as much as the human George giggles. 

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
